


General Schott's Journal (Crisis On Earth-X)

by ChristyLoisGilmore17



Category: Crisis On Earth-X - Fandom, Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Backstory, Crisis On Earth-X crossover, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyLoisGilmore17/pseuds/ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: The day after watching Crisis On Earth-X crossover, this author got an epic headcanon that had to be written. She had to quickly write the story because she is about to win NaNoWriMo (50K novel draft in one month). So please forgive her for any minor grammatical errors. This story gives a backstory on the two Generals of Earth-X. It focuses on Winnara. So if you don't ship them, this isn't for you. If you do ship them, please do read. It's a short one-shot. If the author feels inclined, after NaNoWriMo, she might write more.





	General Schott's Journal (Crisis On Earth-X)

_ This isn’t a diary. I won’t be writing dates. Go find something else if you want history. I just need to write this down. It has been a hard life fighting for truth, justice, and freedom ever since the Nazis won World War II. I had accepted my role as a freedom fighter because I was never going to align with the Nazis. There were others like me, but most of all the fighters, marginalized in some way. They were the people that the Nazi deemed not worthy. These fighters became my friends, my brothers, and sisters. We were a family. Even through all the tough times, I fell in love with a girl who was from another planet. She arrived here, and was determined to fight for our cause. I thought she would be our saving grace. I was wrong.  _

_ “Kara, this battle plan isn’t safe, even for you,” I told her.  _

_ “We have to do this, or we might not have another chance,” Kara said.  _

_ “Isn’t that what we say all the time now?” I said.  _

_ “This time is important. We can win this,” she begged. She gave a look I couldn’t resist. “We have to risk to make the world better. Now more than ever.”  _

_ “You know I can’t turn you down when you look at me that way,” I said.  _

_ “I’m irresistible. It’s one of my superpowers,” Kara said.  _

_ “That I agree with,” I said.  _

_ “So we can do this?”  _

_ “Fine. On one condition…”  _

_ “What?” she asked. _

_ “That James as the Guardian and I come with you,” I told her.  _

_ “You just said that this mission wasn’t safe. I have more of a chance than you and James do,” said Kara.  _

_ “You can’t go in there alone,” I said, “I’m not going to let others go in my place.”  _

_ “You make a hard bargain,” she said.  _

_ “That’s my offer,” I told her.  _

_ “Let’s seal this deal with a kiss, and a bit more before we go,” said Kara.  _

_ As she pulled me towards a room that was surprisingly empty at our base.  _

_ “Your superpower is super strong,” I told her.  _

_ “That’s because you love me,” she said, “I love you too. In case you’ve forgotten.” _

_ “How could I forget?” I said. As I close the door to not let anyone in. We had some moments alone. Did you want me to go into detail? That isn’t happening. This isn’t a romance novel. Those would be hard to find though. Let’s get back to the story. Afterwards, we head off to this reckless mission, but what we didn’t plan for, was that they were expecting us.  _

_ We were fighting against the Nazis who were guarding a facility that seemed to be of great importance. We thought everything was going to plan. When I heard Kara scream.  _

_ “Winn, they have Kryptonite!” she shouted. She was being pulled away by a man in a green suit. “Get out while you still can.”  _

_ “I can’t leave you,” I shouted. I couldn’t think of what my options were. I didn’t want to accept defeat, and lose the love of my life. Especially when live was so bleak. Suddenly James was pulling me away, directing towards retreat. I didn’t let James take me so easily. I tried so hard to escape his grasp so I could run after Kara, but I couldn’t.  _

_ Days later, I found out that she had been converted to their side. I wanted to hope that she was trying to be a double agent and was still on our side. Every battle, she used her powers to control people and she acted like God. They had changed her dramatically. I couldn’t figure out how. Every day, I lost hope that she would return to fight on the right side. To return to me. I began to fight harder. The Nazis already killed my family, and so many brothers and sisters-in-arms. Then they decided to take what I treasured the most. It broke me. I’ll admit it. It also hardened me. I worked harder, and longer. I rose up the ranks. She became General. Then so would I.  _

_ Didn’t they used to stay love was a battlefield? Well, it was now. Both sides were even because we were on opposite sides. Once Kara became Overgirl, she ended up marrying the man who took her in the first place. That was when I knew I lost Kara for good. James faught hard as the Guardian, but we lost him recently. That hurt more than I thought it would. I had not had a lost since I lost her.  _

_ It was helpful that we found Ray and Citizen Cold to fight for the Freedom Fighters. They continued to try to persuade me on different occasions to go a different direction whenever they thought my plans were too brutal. This was war! Yes, I wanted everyone on our side to live, but they knew the risks. We were all fighting for a better life.  _

_ Well, these two tried to convince me on a different path, when these new heroes arrived. One of the heroes was very familiar to me, but I didn’t let that show. Alex had died before Kara was taken and changed. It made Kara be more risky. She wanted Alex’s death to not go in vain. She was also hopeful that her and I could live a happy life with the whole package, including kids. She knew that her sister wanted that for us, and we did too. I knew it would be hard, but I had no idea it would hurt this much.  _

_ Alex told me that there was another version of me on another Earth that would do anything for Kara. I guess no matter what Earth we were on, that would alway hold true. Her words took a hold of me. They reminded me of Kara, the one I used to know. Then I told Alex, no, I couldn’t let my feelings get away from me. My mind needed to be clear on the mission. Ray and Captain Cold just had to come and persuade me with arguments that I knew would ultimately help their cause. If these heroes could help the Freedom Fighters defeat the Nazis, I figured it would be the best scenario possible. If not, his plan would still happen.  _

_ Later the heroes left, and defeated the Nazis. From what he heard from Ray was that Overgirl was using Supergirl to get a new heart. They must have poisoned Kara to make her Overgirl, and it was killing her. They never got Supergirl’s heart, and Overgirl ended up exploding from her poisoned heart. There was a part of me that was relieved. The Freedom Fighters would be able to gain back the America that was that stood for truth, justice, and freedom for everyone. There was another part of me that would never be the same. My Kara was gone. It only gave me a little comfort that the other Earth Kara was alive and well, and so was her sister. Also the other version of me. He had a better life than I did and ever will.  _

_ I told Ray to send this to my version on Earth-38 if I die. So if you’re reading this now, Winn, I’m gone. Don’t take anything for granted. Take care of your Kara more than I could for mine. Not just for all the Earths, but for ourselves. Maybe I’ll finally be reunited with my Kara in death. I can only hope. Because I will always love her. _

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

When Winn received this short journal, Ray looked sad. So he knew it wasn’t good news that he was receiving the journal. Ray didn’t say much but that this was important for him to have. It looked battered and worn. It didn’t have much written inside. The first thing Winn noticed was that the first page of journal said it was owned by General Schott. Suddenly he realized why Alex kept randomly calling him, “General.” She and Kara wouldn’t tell him much of what happened on Earth-X. He wanted to know so badly, but choose to wait till they were willing to talk to him. Here was his chance to find out more. So he quickly read by the end he was crying. Kara had noticed Winn at the DEO by himself looking through what seemed to be a journal. He looked upset. 

“Winn, are you crying?” she asked. 

“No, I’m fine,” he told her. 

“You’re not fine. What did you read?” Kara asked. 

“General Schott’s journal,” he replied. 

She was a bit surprised. “How did you get it? Why did it make your cry?” 

“Ray dropped it off,” he said. She couldn’t say anything more because he ran up to her, and began to give her a big, strong hug that he could manage. It surprised her at first, but then she realized Winn had found something about General Schott that upset him. 

“What did he write?” said Kara. 

“It’s between me and I, “ he said with a bit of a chuckle, “It just makes me thankful that you’re you, and you’re in my life.” 

They were still hugging. She said, “I feel the same way. You’re way better than General Schott.” 

“I don’t know what you know about him, but he was good guy,” said Winn. 

“Was? Did he die?” she asked. 

There was silence. Then Winn added, “I think he’s reunited with his love of his life.” 

They stayed hugging for awhile longer. Until Alex shouted that they need their assistance. Kara started to walk away. Winn rushed to place the journal in his locker, and rush to where he was needed. He was forever changed by General Schott’s words. 


End file.
